Games of Seduction
by maver1ckryder
Summary: Smart and sexy Hermione battles it out with smooth and slick Draco for the unofficial reigning champion of Hogwarts' beds. Their ultimate challenge: each other. Who will come on out top (no pun intended)? Review with your ideas and any flattery is welcome


It was a rather hot day in May when the Gryffindors and Slytherins sat side- by-side in Potions. Professor Snape was in a particularly nasty mood as he lectured about poison prevention potions. The third lecture on that subject in the past week. Hermione started to doodle on her parchment. Harry and Ron had begun a fun little game of tic-tac-toe and Draco was rubbing Pansy's thigh as Pansy tried to look like she was concentrating hard, which was sign enough that something wasn't right with her.  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
A cute little bird had been etched onto her notes when Hermione's head shot up and her quill fell from her hand immediately. "Y-yes, sir?"  
  
"What exactly do you plan to do when you graduate?" Snape asked witheringly.  
  
"I.hope to join to the Light Side in the effort against Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters,' she finished in a strong voice.  
  
"Thank heavens your life ambition isn't to become an artist, I'm afraid you'd give new meaning to the term 'starving artiste.'" The Slytherin side of the class snickered as the Gryffindors scowled at Snape discreetly.  
  
Hermione just sighed in relief that she didn't have detention again. Just when she thought the coast was clear and she bent over her notes again, Snape's voice sounded. "Oh, and Miss Granger? Nine o'clock in my office, my windows have been getting rather grimy."  
  
"Who has windows in a dungeon?" Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
"As well as my cauldrons."  
  
Hermione groaned.  
  
The class couldn't have ended a minute too early. Hermione picked up her things and stuffed them into her bookbag.  
  
"Tough luck Hermione, you've gotta be unnoticeable, like Harry and me!" Ron lightly punched her in the arm.  
  
"Yeah, I should take a lesson from you guys, huh?" said Hermione with a weak smile.  
  
Harry laughed. "For once."  
  
Harry and Ron walked out of the door chatting loudly about the next Quidditch game and just as Hermione was about to walk through as well when a figure stopped her at the doorway.  
  
"Whatever are you going to do, 'Miss Granger'? Head girl, a month from graduation, and you're still getting detention!" Draco Malfoy smirked down at her.  
  
Hermione tried to push her way through but he was too strong. She stepped back and sighed loudly. "I really don't know, Mr. Malfoy. It seems I'll have to barely graduate out of this place and then enter a life of prostitution as my only means of surviving in the real world," she said sarcastically.  
  
Draco slowly scanned her body very obviously. Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortable with this scrutiny.  
  
"I'm sure you'd do very well with that chosen career, Granger," he said softly. He grinned cheekily at her.  
  
"Perv," Hermione hissed as she shoved him aside and stomped out.  
  
In the Great Hall, dinner was uneventful as usual. Hermione sat next to Ginny, who was constantly glancing at blushing at someone from the Ravenclaw table. Hermione stirred her clam chowder soup listlessly as she stared at the open page in her textbook.  
  
The words weren't processing in her brain anyway, so she asked, "So, Gin, who's the flavor of the week?"  
  
Ginny blushed even more if possible and lightly smacked Hermione's arm. Hermione looked up and made a face. "What?" she asked.  
  
Ginny nodded her head frantically in Ron's direction, but Ron was too busy talking to the Quidditch team about some new strategy he had come up with in Charms.  
  
Hermione dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "He's busy."  
  
After making sure he was, Ginny leaned in confidentially. "Jason Manfield. Outer bench, twelfth from the left; he's the one grinning this way," she added with a giggle.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly as her eyes scanned the table. Her eyes found her target, and she glanced over at Ginny, who had begun to actually eat her food. She wasn't looking anyway, so Hermione looked back at Jason and gave him a little wink. He looked stunned for a moment and then thinking he was some hot stuff, he gave her a nod along with a lopsided smile. 'Idiot,' thought Hermione. Her eyes shifted a table further, to the Slytherin table. Why she was looking there, she didn't even know. Her eyes settled on a silvery-blonde sitting near the middle of the table. Pansy was whispering something in his ear, but his eyes were locked with Hermione's. His mouth shaped in a cocky little smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and buried her face back in her book. Nine arrived all too soon. Hermione found an old and rather tight tee shirt, some well-worn in and snug-fitting jeans, and a pair of sneakers. She donned the outfit and set out, after telling Harry and Ron not to wait up.  
  
The hallways were already pretty dark and almost completely deserted except for the obvious bumps coming from broom closets. Hermione tossed her hair over shoulder and whipped it into a smart little ponytail as she walked.  
  
She finally rounded the hallway corner that led to the staircase of Snape's dungeon. However, she stopped abruptly in her tracks when she realized that she was being followed. Turning around slowly, she saw the person she last wanted to see. Draco Malfoy. Looking different.what was it? It was probably his attire; he wasn't wearing the usual uniform either, he had changed into a white tank top which showcased his muscles, and a pair of bleached jeans with sneakers.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy. Any particular reason you're following me?" she said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," he said, "I have detention with you tonight."  
  
Hermione couldn't suppress the little laugh that had built up. "Really. What's your crime?"  
  
Malfoy ran his hand through his silky looking hair and sighed, "Well, evidently McGonagall was passing when she overheard our little conversation earlier in Snape's room. I'm accused of 'making inappropriate comments to my peer.' Although I must say I'd rather serve for that than doodling any day." He pinched her butt lightly as he swept past her and into the dungeon.  
  
Hermione seethed. How dare he! Her.derriere was private property! She counted to ten and walked into the dungeon as well.  
  
"You're late, Miss Granger," Snape said without looking up from his desk. He signed a paper and laid it aside onto a neat pile. Malfoy had settled comfortably into an armchair nearby. A brandy and his hand and Hermione would've felt right at home in a French maid's outfit dusting the bookcases.  
  
"I-" Hermione faltered. "I arrived just as Malfoy arrived! Isn't he late as well??"  
  
"Check the clock. Nine seconds. You were never punctual, I suppose I can't reform you in your last days here at Hogwarts."  
  
'Nine seconds. That's why I'm late?' Hermione cleared her throat and tried to push all negative thoughts out of her head. "I'll try better next time, professor. I must've been too slow in walking here."  
  
Snape stood up from his desk and with a flick of his wand, two pails of water and two sponges appeared in front of the two students. "As much as I'd love to listen to your petty excuses, I'm going to have to pass. I want every window and every cauldron to sparkle. See you tomorrow in class." And with that, Snape whisked out his office.  
  
Hermione walked dejectedly towards the pails and grabbed one along with an already soggy sponge. Schlumping over to a nearby window, she dipped the sponge back into the foamy water and began to scrub.  
  
From behind her, she heard Draco get up from his seat and walk slowly towards his pail. Judging from her senses, Hermione could pretty much tell he was walking towards the window next to her. The pail clattered slightly as he set it down next to hers.  
  
Draco let out a long sigh and surveyed Hermione. "Granger. Just a question."  
  
Hermione continued to scrub. "What?" she asked in a flat tone.  
  
"Why were we never friends?"  
  
Blowing a few stray wisps of brown hair out of her face, Hermione bit back laughter. Was this some kind of lame ploy to seduce her? "Because you're a jackass," she replied shortly.  
  
"Nah," he said as he began to slowly rub the sponge against the grimy windowpane, "This is the entire problem. We've never really gotten to know each other."  
  
Hermione bent down and rinsed her sponge out. "Oh yeah?" She looked up as she wrung the sponge to remove excess water. "Gotten to know each other.for once you're right. You have no idea what I'm like," she got up again and began to scrub, "I have no idea what you're like, and of course, I'm speaking in the purely innocent sense."  
  
"Gracious, since when did perfect little Granger turn into Miss Bitch?" Draco said smoothly.  
  
"I'm a bitch?" Hermione stopped scrubbing, ready to slap him if he uttered another offensive comment.  
  
Draco pursed his lips as if in concentration and stopped scrubbing as well. He turned to face her. "Look, all these seven years we've been mortal enemies. Maybe it was only because of a few misunderstandings." Hermione still didn't look appeased. He tried again. "How bout we.start over."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Start over.what do you mean?"  
  
Draco took a step forward and extended his hand. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Draco Malfoy, and yours?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, charmed," she replied, catching whiff of his idea.  
  
"What a pretty name, Hermione."  
  
At that, she snorted. Picking her sponge back up, Hermione cracked him a wry look. "No need to go that far, Mister Etiquette."  
  
"I'm serious, it's a very pretty name. Where's it from?" he asked, leaning against the brick wall, his sponge completely neglected.  
  
"Shakespeare," she muttered.  
  
Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Muggle playwright, quite famous, wasn't he?"  
  
Hermione looked at him curiously. "Yes. Very famous. How did you-"  
  
He smirked. "How about your family? What're they like?"  
  
Her scrubbing got slower and more rhythmic, a smile formed upon her lips. Hermione said slowly, "Well.my parents are both orthodontists, they fix crooked teeth, basically. They're wonderful, I suppose I'm spoiled, being an only child, and my parents are both only children as well, so I don't have any aunts or uncles.I have a cat though, Crookshanks.how about you?"  
  
"My parents are rather well-known, I'm sure you already know what they're like, I have two aunts from my mother's side, which means I've got a few bratty cousins as well. They attend Durmstrang, except for Isabella, my only girl cousin. She attends Beauxbatons. Quite popular there I hear. Anyway, I don't have any pets and I still don't. I'm not much of an animal person."  
  
Hermione smiled. 'What was this all about?' Her mind whirled at possible explanations for Draco's strange behavior. She got up and moved towards the cauldrons, having finished her side of the windows.  
  
"Well," said Draco, "what was the first good thing you noticed about me?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. 'What DID she notice first?' She scanned her brain for a safe answer. Sensing that Hermione wouldn't tell the truth, Draco said quickly, "And no lying. We're friends now, we should be.completely honest."  
  
"Ok," said Hermione, "the first thing I noticed about you was that.hmm.you've got nice lips." Hermione mentally slapped herself. 'What were you thinking?? Nice lips??'  
  
Draco nodded. Nervously, Hermione asked, "H-how about you? What did you notice first about me?"  
  
He looked her straight in the eye and in all earnest, he answered, "You've got a great rack."  
  
Hermione threw her sponge down. "I should've known this was another one your clever little tricks. I'm through with this detention, with you!"  
  
"What did I say wrong?" Draco asked, running after her? "You don't like being complimented on your back? Is it a sensitive area?"  
  
"Cut the bullshit, Malfoy!!" yelled Hermione, turning around to face him. She gave him one last withering look and stormed off back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Malfoy turned back to the dungeons, smirking. With a quick wave of his wand, the cauldrons were clean and detention was done.  
  
Back at Gryffindor tower, Harry and Ron were still awake, sitting on the couch with some Quidditch magazines strewn about. They noticed Hermione come in, huffing, and quickly asked what was wrong.  
  
"Malfoy's a dirty, lying, conniving little jackass, that's what's wrong."  
  
Harry laughed. "No need to get worked up about that, it's been common knowledge since day one."  
  
Hermione relayed the past hour's events to them, and when she was done, both were ready to pounce on Malfoy.  
  
"It's just a ploy to get you in bed with him. You know that you're the only girl in this entire school that he wasn't slept with. The only one he hasn't been able to get," said Ron.  
  
"Well then," said Hermione slowly, "we'll just see who wins this little game." With that she swiftly went upstairs to her Head Girl dorm. Hermione sat in front of her vanity that night and inspected herself.  
  
'Nice lips, could be fuller.eyes.could be bigger.eyelashes.definitely longer.more arched brows.cheekbones more defined, neck longer.bust, definitely room for improvement.legs.longer.'  
  
"Hermione, why are you talking to yourself?" Lavender was standing at the doorway with her hands on her hips and looking at Hermione curiously.  
  
Hermione jumped slightly. "Lavender, we usually knock.and I wasn't talking to myself.I was just."  
  
"Giving commentary on your body?" Lavender smiled. "Listen, you don't need to improve on anything. You're fine just like that! Better than fine. Every guy in this school is lusting after you."  
  
"That's news to me," said Hermione wryly.  
  
"Honest to goodness. I don't know how you do it." Lavender sighed slightly. "Anyway, I have a letter for you, it got delivered to the wrong room again."  
  
She gave the letter to Hermione, who thanked her. "No problem," said Lavender. "Remember what I told you, ok?"  
  
"Yeah.sure," said Hermione to the closing door.  
  
Plopping on the bed, Hermione quickly ripped the wax seal on the piece of parchment and slowly read it.  
  
'Hermione- Please accept my sincere apology, I don't know how you perceived my comment, but it wasn't meant in an offensive way at all. If you forgive me, reply back as soon as possible. I'll be waiting for your letter all night. --Draco"  
  
Hermione laughed. Was this his idea of a joke? 'If he wants to play like this, then so be it. I'm not one to step down from a challenge.' Grabbing a quill and a clean piece of parchment, she started to pen a letter. 'Draco Of course I accept your apology. I was only glad to realize that it was a misunderstanding. I don't know what's come over me, but every time I think of you, I start to blush, and I feel all.hot.I think that you've cast a spell over me. Love, Hermione'  
  
Draco folded the letter back up and quickly placed it in a locked box. 'So, my plan is working after all. I'll have her screaming my name in no time it seems.'  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Draco called out.  
  
"It's me, baby, Pansy!" she stuck her head in the Head Boy dorm. "Am I allowed in or what?"  
  
Draco gave an inaudible sigh. But he nevertheless gestured her in. She bounced in happily and sat on the bed next to Draco. "Hey," she said softly, in what she hoped was a seductive voice.  
  
"Hmm," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
She began to massage his neck. "What's wrong, big boy? Did you forget your horny pill today or what?"  
  
Draco brushed her hands off. "Did you take an extra dose or.wait, I forgot. You're always this slutty," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy gasped. "That was so mean!" She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Apologize now."  
  
"Uh, no." He got up as well and picked up a book. Plopping down on the couch he began to read, cover to cover.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"So am I," he answered. "For you to leave."  
  
"Well!" she huffed. "I never!" With that she stomped out of his room, slamming the door behind her. 'Finally. Feels good to get that off my chest. Although it is kind of sad to watch your number one customer go.oh well.'  
  
He glanced at his watch and noticed it was 11. He walked around his room a bit, but decided he needed some fresh air. 'Ah, it's not too late. Maybe I can hit the books at the library or something.'  
  
As he began to button up his shirt, another thought hit him. 'Or maybe, I'll just run into Hermione.' The remainder was left unbuttoned. After finishing the letter to Draco and having seen it sent off, she grabbed a novel and headed off to her sanctuary, the library. Finding her favorite corner in the very back of the library, she settled down and began to read.  
  
Her sheer white nightgown fluttered in the cool night breeze as she walked over to the castle window. Wistfully, she looked out into the horizon where the moon had cast enchanting shadows amongst the forest trees. Suddenly she heard the door creak open and in walked her secret lover, Sir Battier. She leapt to her feet. "Adam!" she cried as she embraced him. "Oh Victoria, how I've longed to touch your sweet skin, kiss your sweet lips, ravage your sweet body." "Then do so," Victoria said breathlessly, "take me now!" Without another word he swept her off her feet and placed her gently on the bed. He gently caressed her left breast as he bent his head down and showered her snowy skin with kisses. Pulling up her skirt and finding no panties, he was encouraged and pulled his own loins away, revealing a tall and proud member. He placed the tip of his erection to her blushing buds and prepared to thrust into her when he whispered-  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
Hermione yelped and jumped from her seat. It was Draco, leaning in and looking as sexy as ever. 'Compose yourself, Hermione, remember your plan.'  
  
"Draco! What brings you here?" she said as she fluttered her lashes gently. She pretended to blush and looked away.  
  
Draco gently took her face between his forefinger and thumb and turned her to face him eye-to-eye. "I thought I might see you here," he whispered.  
  
"Well," Hermione said gently, "you got your wish."  
  
He sat down on the couch next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Do you always enjoy romance novels like these?"  
  
"Actually, I've found them to be quite", here she lowered her voice, "inspiring."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. They give wonderful insight, such as how to make your partner just.scream."  
  
Draco smirked. "Would you like me to make you scream?" he asked huskily.  
  
"Mmm, try me," she replied with a crooked smile.  
  
He leaned in softly and touched his lips to hers. The kiss deepened as their tongues began to softly play and soon passion overtook them as they began to maul each other. Draco grabbed Hermione's head with both hands and pressed her urgently to him. Hermione leaned in and Draco and she ended up lying on the couch, Hermione on top. Hermione, still kissing him frantically, began to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt. As soon as the shirt was undone, she ran his hands over his washboard abs and caressed his nipples gently. He gave a slight moan and she began to work kisses down his chest. She soon reached the belt buckle, and she easily pried that open with her teeth, and then managed to unbutton and unzip his jeans in one fluid motion. Going back up to kiss Draco, she slid his jeans down with his boxers simultaneously and released his erect penis. She grabbed it and began to pump it harder and harder until she felt it throb and on the verge of release. "More, baby, more! I'm almost there!" he yelled. Abruptly, she let go and checked her watch. "Oh my, looks like I completely lost track of time. Gotta wake up early for a meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow," she explained. Hermione got up and picked up her novel, and strolled out of the library. Draco lay on the couch in disbelief. 'She left me hanging! That bitch! Next time she won't be so lucky."  
  
Hermione slipped her nightie on and fell back onto her bed contentedly. 'Who does he think he is? This is a piece of cake.' She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Cocking her head to the right slightly, she nodded. "I am sexy." Turning the covers back on her bed, she slipped in and soon fell in to a deep sleep.   
  
Draco pulled his fingers through his hair in agony. 'How could she? How could I have been so easily taken?' He paced his room in a near-panic state. 'I must be losing my touch.' Just then there was a knock at his door. "Door's open," he said.  
  
The oak door burst open and Pansy glided in, wearing.well, barely anything. She had managed to find a tight enough shirt and short enough skirt to suit her tastes. "Draco, baby," she said as she embraced him deeply, "I realize how harsh I was to you last night and.it was wrong of me, baby, it really was. Let's forget about it, hmm?"  
  
Draco opened his mouth to answer her but she silenced him by putting a finger over his lips. "No, let me show you how sorry I am," she whispered. Gliding her hands to his face and pulling his head down to meet hers, she captured his mouth in a tight little kiss. She opened her mouth and tried to push her tongue inside and after a few attempts, succeeded. Draco reached down her skirt gingerly, figuring that it was at least some free ass, and started to slowly finger her. Pansy gasped in pleasure and she kissed him more fervently. Just as Pansy was about to climax all over Draco's hand, the door opened and Crabbe walked in.  
  
"Uh, sorry, am I interrupting?" he said stupidly.  
  
"Yes, you are, you thick-headed numbskull. Just cause you never get any-" snapped Pansy, but Draco stopped her. "No, it's fine. What do you want?"  
  
"It's, er, time for dinner." Crabbe stumbled back out, very red.  
  
Draco had promptly stopped his ministrations as soon as Crabbe appeared and he was now putting his robes back on. "Where are you going?" whined Pansy.  
  
"To eat, aren't you hungry? I am."  
  
Hermione sat curled up in a big armchair in the Gryffindor common room with a big Charms book when Harry plopped down in a chair next to her.  
  
"Hey Herm, what's up?" he asked casually.  
  
She looked up from her book. "Oh, nothing much. Just reading up on some new charms."  
  
"Hermione," he said gently, taking the book and placing it on the table, "relax."  
  
She laughed. "Do I seem tense?"  
  
"No, but.just.enjoy your last days here, that's all I'm saying."  
  
Hermione smiled warmly at him. "I am enjoying them."  
  
Harry gazed into her deep brown eyes and lost himself for a moment. "Hermione," he said finally, "can I ask you something?"  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows. "What's the matter? I mean, of course, go right ahead."  
  
He looked at her and thought to himself, 'Go for it, she'll understand.' "I- I." Awkwardly, he got down on one knee and took her hand. "It would be my honor if you would accompany me to the graduation ball." 'Whew. That went a whole lot better than with Cho,' he silently congratulated himself.  
  
"Harry." began Hermione. "Do you mean.as a.well, date?"  
  
"Er, yeah, why?"  
  
"Oh, Harry, I.I couldn't think of you in that way, you're my best friend!"  
  
Harry's face fell. "Oh."  
  
"I mean, we could go as friends," she said quickly.  
  
"Yeah.sure." he said distantly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, I really am." Hermione took Harry's hand in her own and squeezed it gently.  
  
Harry snapped back to reality. "Uh, don't worry about it, it'd be fun to go as friends," he said hurriedly. "Let's go to dinner, I'm starving." With that, he pulled her to her feet and pulled her out.  
  
At dinner, it was a rather awkward affair. With Pansy hanging all over Draco, feeling him up under the table, and Harry and Hermione barely talking, tensions were high between the two. During the middle of dinner, Draco had stole a glance over to where Hermione sat, but she was absorbed in her broth. A couple seconds later, Hermione had looked to where Draco was, but he looked interested in whatever Pansy was doing. She smiled to herself, knowing at least she was better than Pansy at something. Even if it was seducing.  
  
That night, Hermione made a little visit to her old dorm room, where she was welcomed heartily by her friends. As soon as she stepped in the door she was caught in a bear hug by Parvati.  
  
"You're just in time, Hermione!" said Lavender gleefully.  
  
"In time for what?"  
  
Parvati grabbed her arm and led her over to the middle of the room. "For our shopping spree planning, silly. Graduation ball is just around the corner."  
  
"So I've noticed," said Hermione under her breath.  
  
"I hear you're going with Harry," Lavender said.  
  
"Er, yeah," said Hermione awkwardly.  
  
"Well, aren't you happy about it??" cried Parvati. "I sure would be. Oh, wait, watch out for those feet though. On second thought, I'm very sorry for you."  
  
Hermione laughed slightly. "Well, am I included in your shopping plans or what?"  
  
"Of course!!"  
  
"Last call, train to Hogsmeade is leaving in thirty seconds!" the voice boomed from out of nowhere.  
  
"Let's go, Hermione, we're going to be late." Lavender tugged at Hermione's jeans.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming, I'm just checking to see if I brought along enough cash."  
  
"Cash?" Parvati looked puzzled.  
  
"Er, money, you know."  
  
"Ooh, Hermione.you have to stop using these little muggle idioms with us. How long has it been already??"  
  
"No matter, we'll just be lucky if we find an empty compartment now." Hermione raced onto the train with Parvati and Lavender trailing after her.  
  
Luckily enough, they did find an empty compartment, one of the better ones in fact. The three girls sat back and relaxed into the plushy red chairs as they talked happily amongst each other.  
  
"Well," began Lavender, "I was thinking about doing an all-out turquoise theme this year. You know how turquoise is just the height of couture these days."  
  
"Mm," agreed Parvati. "The latest issue of Witch Weekly tells you how to wear turqoise properly. You should pick up a copy. Personally, I was considering a classy chocolate dress or something. You know, deep and rich colors look better on me than pastel anyway." She turned to Hermione. "How about you, dear?"  
  
"Oh! I, uh," Hermione laughed nervously. "I just hope I can find something that hangs all right."  
  
"Ah, such simple tastes, you lucky girl," clucked Lavender. She took out her wand and changed her nail color for the fortieth time that day. It transformed from a light purple to a metallic blue.  
  
"Well, you know. I don't really want to go the whole ten miles with this ball, I mean, I'm sure we've got exams the next day so I don't want to waste my time-"  
  
"Shh! Nothing more out of you about tests!" exclaimed Parvati. "You're going to look gorgeous at your school's last big social event and that's that!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes, mother."  
  
Draco was also on that train to Hogsmeade, accompanied by Blaise Zabini (a/n: I'm having him appear as a boy here!) and Terence Higgs (a/n: for the story's purposes, he's now a seventh year as well), having ditched Crabbe and Goyle two years ago. He figured that he might as well start surrounding himself with the 'right type of people', as his father had put it sternly.  
  
"What's on the agenda for today?" Blaise asked with a bored expression.  
  
"I'm want to show you my new conquest," said Draco.  
  
Terence sat up in interest. "Hmm, sounds interesting. Stats?"  
  
"5'4", slim, sleek brown hair, perfect skin, full lips, big eyes."  
  
"Who is this mystery woman?" asked Blaise with interest.  
  
"My secret. Or at least for the next hour or so. I'll show you in a bit," said Draco with a smirk.  
  
"Ooh, I've heard of this store!" squealed Lavender, pointing to a little upscale-looking boutique called 'Chateau d'Esmerelda.'  
  
Parvati nodded enthusiastically, looking at it in reverence. "It's only been rated as the number one in Witch Weekly's Most Gorgeous Gowns for Teens for eight consecutive years. We have to go in," she said with conviction.  
  
"Looks a little pricey," Hermione started.  
  
"What have you got to worry?" laughed Parvati. "Your parents are loaded!"  
  
"I'm not rich," Hermione said modestly, "but I'd like to budget my money, and-"  
  
Lavender dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Let's go in, hmm?"  
  
Inside the store, the girls were awed but tried not to look so impressed.  
  
"Good afternoon, ladies," said a light voice. The three turned around to see a waif-like woman walking towards them. "I'm Esmerelda, is there anything in particular you were looking for?"  
  
"Well, there's a ball at our school, you see," began Parvati.  
  
"I was thinking turquoise," said Lavender.  
  
"And I, some deep color.I haven't decided yet," added Parvati.  
  
Esmerelda turned to Hermione. She did a slight double-take. "Do you.by any change, model?"  
  
Hermione goggled at her. "M-model? You've got the wrong person."  
  
"Oh, my apologies. You just have the perfect frame for it, you should consider it."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly at her. "I.won't cross it off my list."  
  
"Yes, and now, what were you thinking of?" Esmerelda asked as she began to set up Lavender and Parvati on pedestals.  
  
"Er, I'm not really sure. Is there a rack or something that I could maybe browse?"  
  
"Of course, right this way." Esmerelda led Hermione to the back of the showroom where there was a huge rack of shimmering and colorful dresses just waiting to be bought. Hermione took a deep breath and thanked Esmerelda, who went back to Parvati and Lavender.  
  
After sifting through a couple of dresses, she had finally found one that she liked. It was a very simple red cocktail dress, with very thin and fragile-looking spaghetti straps, and a slim body. No frills, no design.  
  
She was just holding it at arms length and admiring it when Esmerelda came to the back.  
  
"Have you found one yet?"  
  
"I think so, but I'm going to have to try it on."  
  
"But of course. Your friends want you to judge their dresses, please come this way."  
  
Hermione meekly followed Esmerelda's gliding footsteps, back to the front of the showroom. Lavender was bedecked in a glittery turquoise ballgown, with matching slippers and necklace, and Parvati wore a deep chocolate- brown halter dress with a high slit in the middle of the front. She also had on gold heels and a pair of dark gems dangled from her ears.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Lavender eagerly.  
  
"I simply love them, don't you?" agreed Parvati.  
  
"You two.look.wow, awesome." Hermione said with a warm smile.  
  
"I love it!" said Parvati excitedly. She then noticed the red dress that Hermione carried. "Is that yours?"  
  
"Er, I'm thinking about it," said Hermione.  
  
"Ooh, try it on, please?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Um," Hermione glanced at Esmerelda. "Alright."  
  
Esmerelda created a pedestal for Hermione and instructed her to stand upon it. After she had done so, the dress vanished from her hands and onto her body. It fit like a dream, hugging all the right curves and accentuating what needed to be accentuated.  
  
Lavender gasped. "Oh, it's lovely."  
  
Parvati nodded. "No fair! You look better than us."  
  
Hermione laughed. "I guess I'll have to take this then, hmm? Uh, how much is this, exactly.?  
  
Esmerelda, who had been watching admiringly as well, snapped to attention. "Well, the original price is 56 Galleons, as that's a couture design." She looked at Hermione in the dress again, whose face had fallen slightly. "But since you look absolutely smashing in it, I'll give it to you for 40 Galleons, which is a major discount, so don't go spreading it around," she grinned.  
  
"Wonderful!" exclaimed Parvati. "Let's check out."  
  
After Lavender and Parvati, whose dresses had been much less expensive had paid, as well as Hermione, they left the store in high spirits and headed off to the Three Broomsticks for a couple of butterbeers.  
  
Little did they know that Draco, Blaise, and Terence had been spying on them through the shop window.  
  
"Ok, I see Brown, and the Gryffindor Patil.wait, who's that?"  
  
"Is that Hermione Granger?" asked Terence.  
  
"That, is my newest conquest," said Draco proudly.  
  
Both Blaise and Terence gawked. "Hermione?" Terence asked incredulously.  
  
"Draco, man, I believe in you all the way.but.isn't she a bit out of your league?" said Blaise.  
  
"Yeah, that girl is unreachable by all mankind. But totally jerk-off hot," added Terence with a lustful look at her body in the red dress she was now trying on.  
  
"Hey, she's my territory for now, lay off," said Draco warningly.  
  
Terence lifted both hands to surrender. "I get second dibs," he said simply.  
  
"Come on, I have a sneaking suspicious they're headed off to Three Broomsticks after their little shopping spree," said Blaise.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" asked Draco.  
  
"I dunno, chicks dig that place, they figure they'll pick up men," he shrugged.  
  
"Maybe I can Lavender again." Terence said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey hey, as long as I get Parvati. What an animal in bed," said Blaise.  
  
"To grads, guys, and Snape's ass!" exclaimed Parvati as she lifted her butterbeer mug high in toast.  
  
Lavender and Hermione lifted their mugs as well. "Hear, hear!"  
  
"I still can't believe I bought an Esmerelda design. My parents are going to kill me if they ever find out," gushed Lavender.  
  
"Same here. Although ours was on sale, so it cushions the fall. Now all I need is the perfect arm-candy.a date," agreed Parvati.  
  
"You can have mine," said Hermione.  
  
Lavender and Parvati looked at her in shock. "You don't want to go with Harry?" asked Parvati gently.  
  
Hermione sighed. "No, it'll be wonderful going with Harry, but he.never mind."  
  
"What?" asked Lavender.  
  
"It's nothing, let's talk about something else."  
  
Parvati, noting Hermione's obvious discomfort, dropped the subject graciously. "No matter, there's a juicier subject next table. Don't make it look so obvious, but check out the Slytherin hotties over there."  
  
Lavender casually turned around as if looking for Madame Rosmerta for a refill. "Oh my.Draco, Blaise and Terence. The three hottest guys in Hogwarts. I'd give up my dress if they were my date."  
  
"Those are the type of guys that when you just look at them, you know," said Parvati in approval.  
  
"Know what?" asked Hermione, completely lost.  
  
"How good they are in bed," grinned Parvati.  
  
"Well we both know what a fox Draco is between the sheets, don't we, Parv?" asked lavender.  
  
Parvati laughed. "Damn, I'd go back any night. Maybe even tonight," she added wickedly. "How about you, Herm?" asked Parvati, "aren't you even curious to know what he's like?"  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
"You must have a lot of self-control. Rumor has it you're the only one he hasn't-"  
  
"Screwed yet. I know, I know. The rumors are true." Hermione sipped her butterbeer.  
  
"I would bow down to you in deep respect, but I just feel too sorry for you right now," said Lavender. "You haven't lived until you've experienced Draco."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Maybe I'll never live, then."  
  
Lavender shook her head sadly. "You should try it."  
  
Lavender had looked back to the boys' table for the third time that night. That time, Terence caught her eye and gave her a small nod. Lavender excused herself and walked coyly to the bathroom.  
  
"Excuse me, I have some business to tend to in the ladies room," he said, getting up from the table.  
  
"Remember protection," was all Blaise said.  
  
Terence saluted jauntily and walked off.  
  
"Hermione has a great ass," commented Blaise.  
  
"And a great rack. I told her that, actually, and she got offended," said Draco as he took a swig of butterbeer.  
  
"Why on earth for? Girls love those kind of compliments!"  
  
"Yeah, it's never failed with me before, but it did in this case. In any event I had to cover it up but she wouldn't buy it. Doesn't make much of a difference, she's eating out of my palm anyway."  
  
Just then, Hermione turned around and looked Draco in the eye. Blaise froze, hoping she didn't just hear him. But instead, Hermione licked her lips seductively and looked at Draco's lap suggestively. She then turned back around and continued to converse with Parvati as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"See what I mean?" Draco said proudly.  
  
"No kidding, man. The money I would pay for a night with Hermione."  
  
Back at the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Parvati split up, each going to their dorm rooms. They had left Lavender there with Terence, figuring she was having a good enough time. Besides, she was a big girl; she could take the train back by herself.  
  
"I had a great time, thanks for letting me tag along," said Hermione as she gave her friend a tight squeeze.  
  
"Hey, anytime, it was a pleasure for you to join the living for once!" Parvati joked. "But seriously, you're going to be the best-looking girl at that ball. I'm so jealous," she added with a good-natured smile.  
  
"No." said Hermione modestly.  
  
"Oh, stop," said Parvati. "Go to sleep now, you must be tired. I'll see you tomorrow morning, alright?"  
  
"Alright, thanks, Parv." Hermione climbed the spiraling staircase to her dorm room and put the Esmerelda bag carefully down next to her bed. She took the red dress out and put it against her. Looking in the mirror, she smiled. Maybe she wouldn't look too shabby after all.  
  
After Draco had arrived home, he stripped of his smoky clothes and put on a pair of swim trunks and a bathrobe on top of that. He needed to unwind, so he headed off to the prefect's bathroom.  
  
After laying in bed for a while, Hermione decided she could unwind by dipping in the tub in the prefect's bathroom. She threw open her closet and took out her little black bikini that she had worn when she vacationed in Monaco. Slipping into it and feeling decidedly sexy, she slipped on a pair of black stiletto heels as well, to complete her 'model' look. After throwing on a fluffy bathrobe and heading off to the bathroom, she thought to herself, 'Modeling could definitely be an option.'  
  
Little did she know what awaited her in the prefect's bathroom.  
  
Draco slid into the bubbly foam slowly, savoring as the hot water hit his smooth skin. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Images of Hermione kept popping up into his head. How she tossed her hair with such nonchalance.how her body looked in that gorgeous little red dress.her smile.what was he thinking?? He wasn't supposed to fall in love with the girl, just get her in bed.  
  
The door creaked open and Hermione peeked in. It was completely silent so she walked in confidently and tossed her bathrobe aside. Just as she looked to the bathtub, however, Draco noticed her. They stared at each other for a split second and then Hermione plastered a smile on her face.  
  
"Draco, what a pleasant surprise. Is there room in that tub for one more?" she eyed the bubbles.  
  
"Always, for you," he replied smoothly.  
  
She undid her heels slowly and lowered herself into the tub. 'Damn, does she have to bend over like that? I can't even hide anything in these trunks.' thought Draco as he tried to get a good look at her cleavage.  
  
"What brings you here? Stressful day at the pub?" she asked lightly.  
  
"I thought I'd unwind after a day of girls falling over me," he answered. Draco looked Hermione squarely in the eye. "Of course, there's only one that I want."  
  
"Hmm, whoever could that be. You're a walking enigma, you know that?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Am I?" Draco raised an eyebrow sexily.  
  
"Yes!" said Hermione emphatically.  
  
"Explain." Draco inched closer.  
  
"Well," Hermione played with the bubbles. "I don't ever know what to think about you. Lost little boy vying for father's affection? Or perhaps just the womanizing fox that you're rumored to be."  
  
"I like that second one," Draco said with his trademark smirk.  
  
"I'll bet you would." Hermione played with the straps of her teeny bikini top  
  
"On the sexual front, there's really no mystery. I like something I see, I go for it. Let's take one of your friends for example. Lavender."  
  
"What about Lavender?" Hermione cocked her head  
  
Draco went into a dream-like state. "She's an absolute ditz, but the way she can suck-"  
  
"Thank you," Hermione cut Draco off shortly, "that's enough."  
  
"Not interested?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Er, no. I'd just rather not vomit in the tub," retorted Hermione.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Suit yourself." He carefully put a hand on Hermione's thigh underwater. She didn't react.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. "Haven't you ever slept with someone solely because you actually fell in love with her? Or.does love have no meaning to you?"  
  
"Not once. I mean, love has a meaning to me, sure, I expect I'll get married someday and have a white picket fence and 2.5 kids. But the day I sleep with someone because I truly love them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'd have to propose or something. It takes a lot for me to love someone."  
  
Hermione smiled genuinely. "I know the feeling."  
  
"How about you?" he asked as he began to finger the hem of her bikini bottom.  
  
"What about me?" Hermione could feel herself getting a little hot down there.  
  
"Haven't you ever loved someone?" He emphasized 'loved'.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "Not in that sense, no."  
  
"What's the matter, bookworms aren't in demand lately?" he said in a cocky tone.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Surely someone has told you that they love you."  
  
Hermione was silent.  
  
"You're kidding! NO ONE??" Draco bellowed with laughter.  
  
"You jerk." Hermione got up and left the tub, wrapped the bathrobe securely around herself, and left the bathroom.  
  
Draco watched her leave and when she was no longer within earshot, groaned. 'Now what have you done, you flaming idiot?'  
  
Hermione stirred slightly. It was morning, she could tell. She turned over, with her eyes still shut, but she felt weird. Like someone was watching. Like there was someone else there in the room besides her. She gingerly opened an eye and saw a pair of startling green eyes staring back at her. She jumped up in surprise.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was wondering if you were awake," he replied calmly.  
  
"I am now.what time is it?" she looked over at her clock. 4:52 AM. "Are you insane? It's 5 in the morning!"  
  
Harry grinned. "I know.care to take a brisk walk?"  
  
She sighed in exasperation. "Alright, wait in the common room while I throw some clothes on."  
  
He left obligingly and Hermione threw open her closet. Rummaging through the mess, she managed to produce a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a white spaghetti strap tank top. She quietly closed her door and went to the common room where Harry was waiting, hands jammed in pocket, rocking back and forth on his heels like a seven-year-old.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Rather cold, isn't it?" asked Harry brightly as they walked together along the lake.  
  
"Mm, was there any particular reason you wanted to take a walk, at, er, 5 in the morning?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No.not really. I heard it was good for your health." The last statement sounded more like a question than a comment.  
  
"I see." Hermione shuffled her feet along the dewey grass. She was cold. She could see her nipples poke out awkwardly in the early morning air; she had forgotten to put on a bra in her sleepy stupor. 'Whatever,' she thought. "How's Quidditch going?"  
  
"We're wrapping up the season. No more games, at least. There's supposed to be some celebratory gathering at the Three Broomsticks in a couple of days or something like that.it usually ends up as an orgy in the back room. I don't know if I'll be attending this year."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Have you, er, got a dress picked out yet?" Harry asked as he stole a glance at her profile.  
  
"Yes," she answered shortly.  
  
"Should I.match or something? I heard girls like that," he answered.  
  
"I-I don't really care either way," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders. The shade in the trees that they were now in made the weather even chillier. Despite the normal June weather, mornings at Hogwarts were almost always cold.  
  
Harry suddenly stopped. "Has Malfoy been getting to you?"  
  
"What?" Hermione froze. Did he know.? Unconsciously, she tensed up.  
  
"You seem very different lately. And Draco's always following you. Or at least, it looks like it," Harry said with a concerned expression.  
  
"You must be seeing things. Anyway, about the ball, Parvati and Lavender told me that they'd love to go with you-"  
  
"You're changing the subjects. Plus, I don't want to go with them, I want to go with you," Harry said forcefully. Hermione started to panic. Her breathing quickened and her fists clenched and unclenched. She swallowed hard.  
  
"Alright.don't get upset, Harry."  
  
"I'm not upset," he answered calmly. He looked her up and down and his eyes rested on her chest for a moment, reflecting on her nipples' boldness. Hermione saw this and she felt herself start to blush"You're cold," he commented. He put his arm around her.  
  
"Harry, that's really not necessary-" Hermione said as she started to push him away lightly.  
  
"Sh." Harry put a finger to Hermione's mouth and leaned in. He closed his eyes and tilted his head sideways.  
  
"Harry, stop!" Hermione pushed him away with more force. "Don't jeopardize our already precarious friendship with your raging hormones!" she spat as she ran away.  
  
"Wait! Hermione, wait!" he called after her, but he was too late. She had already sprinted halfway to school. He slumped against the tree and gripped his head in his hands.  
  
Hermione panted as she ran back to school. 'What was that all about??' Sure, she loved Harry, but in the purely platonic sense. And it was different. Different from when Draco was about to kiss her and when Harry was about to kiss her. With Harry there wasn't.chemistry, as much as she didn't want to admit it. There was chemistry with Draco.  
  
She was about to round the corner to the corridor that led to Gryffindor tower when a body appeared from behind the corner.  
  
"What's the matter, Hermione?" Draco asked silkily.  
  
"Get out of my way," she said as she tried to push past him.  
  
"Ah ah ah.I'd suggest you be quieter, Hogwarts is asleep right now," he replied as he gripped her wrist firmly.  
  
"Move," Hermione hissed. She stalked past him.  
  
"If you can't even stand up to Potter," said Draco. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "How on earth do you plan to win against me?"  
  
She reflected angrily on this for a moment and then continued to walk on towards to her dormitory room. She locked herself in and began to cry on her bed. She wept for all the things that went wrong, that were going wrong, that were destined to be wrong.  
  
There were but eight days left of school, two days left until Graduation Ball, and Hermione Granger wondered whether she would live to see graduation at all.  
  
Hermione wasn't in class the next morning and during lunch Harry stole up to Gryffindor tower to see if she was still in her room.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry pounded on Hermione's door. "Hermione, open up, please! I need to talk to you."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Dammit," he muttered. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohomora," he whispered.  
  
The door clicked open and Harry stormed in. "Hermione!"  
  
She was sitting on her window seat with her knees hugged up to her chin. She looked at him with misty eyes.  
  
"I want you to leave me alone, Harry Potter."  
  
"Listen, Herm, please. Just hear me out."  
  
She regarded him wearily.  
  
"I.wanted to apologize. Truly." Harry fiddled his fingers anxiously. "What I did was wrong, I shouldn't have-"  
  
"We're friends, Harry. Friends don't cross that boundary. You made me very uncomfortable out there," she said slowly.  
  
"I realize. And I'm very sorry." Harry took a few steps forward cautiously. "But, Hermione, how can I make you see? I want you to love me like I love you, not just as friends, but lovers."  
  
Hermione let a tear slip. "What happened to our friendship? We had a good thing going and I can't believe you have to go and ruin it."  
  
Harry took a few more steps forward until he was dangerously close to Hermione. "There's someone else, isn't there?" he said in a low tone.  
  
Hermione turned away and looked out the window, fighting the rest of the tears as they tried to leak out.  
  
Harry gripped Hermione by the shoulders and shook her. "Is there??" he asked frantically. "IS there someone else? Answer me!! Is there??"  
  
"Harry, please! Let me go!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Potter, I suggest you stop manhandling her unless you want this in the latest edition of Witch Weekly," said a cool voice.  
  
Both Harry and a sobbing Hermione turned to face Draco Malfoy. He was leaning against the closed door.  
  
"Him," Harry hissed. "You're going around fucking the enemy, you whore??"  
  
"I'm not!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"It's him, isn't it.he's the whole reason? He's why you're holding out on me?"  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Fine. Live your life the way you want to live it." Harry began to walk out. He stopped at the door and added, "And not a word of this to anyone." He slammed the door behind him.  
  
Hermione leaned her head back wearily. She closed her eyes and heard footsteps come closer.  
  
"Are you alright," asked Draco stiffly.  
  
"I'm fine," she whispered.  
  
"You don't look sick to me; that's the excuse Longbottom gave to Snape this morning," he said in a lighter tone. Draco plopped down on the window seat next to her.  
  
"I am sick. I don't feel well. It constitutes illness, doesn't it?" She wiped away a tear clumsily with her wrist.  
  
"I came to apologize," said Draco, looking her in the eye.  
  
"Join Harry's club," Hermione said wryly.  
  
Draco disregarded the statement. "I didn't mean to offend you in the tub. It's just my character." He looked away for a moment. "It's hard to admit even now, but it's something I have to do. I can be a jerk sometimes, I know it, you know it, the whole school knows it."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco for a long time and then said finally, "It's just your psyche. You come off cocky when you're insecure. Or when you feel threatened or vulnerable." She sniffled. "I read it in a muggle psychology textbook. My cousin's. Anyway, you don't even know what you're apologizing for."  
  
"Would you care to enlighten me?" Draco asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I suppose I will. Let's see, I've always been the bookworm. 'Studious Hermione' and 'Know-It-All Granger' were among my many monikers. Being in Gryffindor isn't easy for a dork like myself. I was constantly surrounded by Hogwarts' prettiest, more glamorous girls. Take Lavender and Parvati for example. I can't even count the nights where they'd be recounting their latest dates while I cried myself soundlessly to sleep." She sighed again. "Viktor was an exception, but there wasn't anything there. We didn't even kiss. Hell, we couldn't even communicate, so what was the point, I figured. And now, Harry comes and-and declares his love for me?" Hermione huffed incredulously. "What got me so upset," she continued in a softer tone, "was how true your words were. And it hurt me. A lot."  
  
Draco's expression softened and he reached for her hand. Clasping it with both of his own warm hands, he didn't say anything. He just kissed her.  
  
Hermione responded reluctantly. The passion slowly grew until it was too intense.  
  
"Draco," Hermione whispered between ragged breaths, "take me now."  
  
"This means I won, you know," Draco said slowly.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Before we do this, Hermione, I just want you to know something."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. "What?" she asked softly.  
  
"I love you." He kissed her again deeply.  
  
Draco then silently picked Hermione up and laid her on her bed. And he won the game.  
  
Hermione began to stir. She threw her arm over her bed but found it was empty. Immediately she sat up. Her sheets were rumpled, she was naked, and Draco was nowhere to be found.  
  
'Nighttime,' she observed as she glanced out the window. She sighed shortly. Of course she couldn't expect Draco to stay, it wasn't as if he loved her or anything.  
  
"I love you."  
  
His words from a couple hours ago rang through her head. 'Silly girl,' she thought to herself. Hermione shook her head clear.  
  
She walked to her dresser and pulled out some underwear and pajamas. Lying in bed, she tried to fall back asleep but she found it rather impossible. The tower was silent, it was probably the middle of the night. 'Geez, I slept long. No wonder he left.'  
  
She got back up and walked to her closet. Slowly opening it, she removed her red dress. She changed into it and surveyed herself in the mirror. It fit her wonderfully, just as it had the first time. She kicked off her fuzzy slippers; they ruined the mood.  
  
Hermione cocked her head to the right. "You look simply ravishing, Hermione," she said to herself. "Is that you, Hermione?"  
  
She curtsied. "A dance? Why I'd love to. Oh, I'm sorry, you'll have to wait until the next dance."  
  
She held onto an imaginary partner as she whirled around in a waltz around her room. So carried away was she that she didn't even notice that a person had knocked and entered.  
  
"H-Hermione? Are you feeling better?" Ginny was standing in short white shorts and a white tee shirt. She looked as beautiful as ever; Hermione had always felt she could never hold a candle to her.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione blushed and crossed her arms quickly as if trying to hide the dress.  
  
"That's a very pretty dress you have on," Ginny said with a grin.  
  
Hermione laughed nervously. "Yeah, it's for the, er, ball."  
  
"Aw, don't worry. You don't know how many times I've done that before last year's ball." Ginny started back out. "Well, I just came to see how you were doing and deliver something so." Ginny handed Hermione a gold gift box with a matching gold ribbon on it.  
  
"What's this?" Hermione asked as she received the gift.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't opened it. It was delivered to our dorm, I think your owl needs to be checked."  
  
"Oh, I'll keep that in mind.thanks, Gin."  
  
"Anytime," she replied lightly. "And get some rest, you missed a whole day of school!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ginny left and Hermione plopped down on her bed. She fingered the elegant bow reluctantly. 'Who was this from?' She looked for a card, a message, a signature, anything.but there was nothing.  
  
Gingerly, she took the top off and removed the layer of tissue. Hermione gasped.  
  
It was a pair of ruby red heels that matched her dress.  
  
She flung the box aside and tried on the heels. They fit like a dream. Once more she crept before the mirror and observed herself. Even Hermione had to admit, she looked damn good.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry and Hermione kept up appearances. They joked and not even Ron suspected a thing. But inside, she felt horrible every time she looked at Harry. She glanced over at the Slytherin table. Pansy was stroking Draco's chest and whispering something in his ear. Hermione quickly looked away, ashamed. How could she have been so blind, so stupid? She had heard of 'getting caught up in the moment' but she never thought it'd happen to her. She was too smart for that.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione?"  
  
She snapped back to attention. Ron was calling her, her mind told her.  
  
"Yeah, what, I'm here."  
  
"OK, for the third time, what time do you all want to meet up tonight for the ball?"  
  
"Uh, anytime is fine with me."  
  
"Eight-fifty?" suggested Lavender.  
  
"Sure," said Harry.  
  
"Who're you going with, Lav?" inquired Hermione.  
  
Lavender blushed and clutched Ron's arm possessively. "Oh, Ron and I decided to go together."  
  
"Oh, that's nice."  
  
Draco spied Hermione's head turning away from the Slytherin table. He got up out of Pansy's clutches but she turned right around and grabbed him. With unforeseen strength, she pulled him back down to the Slytherin table. Draco could have easily pushed her away but he was interested in why she used such brute strength all of a sudden.  
  
"Where are you going?" hissed Pansy.  
  
"To speak with someone," he answered shortly.  
  
"It's Granger, isn't it? I've heard the rumors, Draco. You know how the Slytherin girls talk."  
  
"Yeah well, I usually hear them moaning or screaming my name and not much else. What else do they talk about?" he asked disinterestedly.  
  
"I've heard, Draco Maddox Malfoy, that you've been romancing the Mudblood and disgracing your family name. You know your place, but I think your pubescent urges have gotten the better of you."  
  
That was the most eloquently Draco had ever heard Pansy speak. She continued, "Now, unless you want your father to burn you at the stake, I suggest you continue eating your meal and forget her."  
  
Draco didn't answer her but resumed his breakfast.  
  
Later that night.  
  
The Gryffindor girls were flying about in a frenzy to get ready for the ball. Thirty minutes remained and the seventh year girls' dorm looked like an absolute war zone. Beauty books and pastel-colored potions, shimmery powders and dresses of every color lay strewn about. There was one girl missing however; Hermione.  
  
Hermione was getting ready by herself in her own Head Girl's dorm room. She took care to slip on the red dress and fasten the straps of the heels. She had forgotten to thank Harry. Somehow it always slipped her mind.whenever she saw him.she didn't see Harry anymore, she saw something else. Something that frightened her.  
  
She took out her wand and applied a glamour to her hair. It instantly created soft waves. She then applied a couple of glamours to her face and was ready. She sat around and waited for the clock to read 8:50.  
  
Meanwhile in the Head Boy's dorm, Draco had just gotten out of the shower. He casually wrapped a towel around his waist and spritzed on some of his cologne. He then shaved and applied some aftershave, and carefully donned his dress robes. After making sure he looked immaculate, he headed out the door,  
  
The ball started at nine, and five minutes later the first dance came on. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Pushing her around slowly, in time with the other couples, he moved stiffly. Hermione didn't look at Harry once throughout the entire dance.  
  
A couple of fast songs came on, then a slow song. It repeated this pattern for a while. Hermione didn't dance at all, she sat while Harry went and had a blast with his friends and their girlfriends. She looked around the crowd for Draco, who was being steered around by Pansy. She gave a short sigh and took another gulp of punch.  
  
The last song soon came on. As per tradition, it was a slow song. She saw Harry walking towards her from a distance., with his tie loosened, outer robe abandoned, and shirt slightly unbuttoned. He looked drunk, almost. She then looked to her right, and saw Draco. He was standing right next to her, looking as perfect as ever.  
  
"Come to shove it in my face?" she asked, avoiding Draco's eyes.  
  
"I don't understand," he said clearly.  
  
"You perfectly well understand. You won, what more do you want from me?" she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I'd like a dance."  
  
"Just.a dance?" Hermione surveyed Draco wearily. She couldn't be too sure anymore.  
  
"That's all." He extended his hand simply. She regarded his hand for a moment. It looked smooth, yet hardened by years. A true masculine hand, it was one any woman could feel safe in. She took it.  
  
"Alright."  
  
She got up and they walked to a little corner where there were fewer couples. He put his hands gently on her hips and she laced her fingers around his neck. The dance was slow and their rhythms matched exactly. He was a marvelous dancer.  
  
"I suppose you're pretty smug now that you've won." She looked down at their shoes.  
  
Draco didn't say anything, just bowed his head slightly.  
  
"I mean," continued Hermione, "you must've wanted that title for so long-"  
  
"The title's not important," Draco said, cutting her off.  
  
Hermione searched his eyes. "What.do you mean?" she asked slowly. "Of course it matters."  
  
"I won the game, Hermione," Draco said, "but it seems I haven't gotten what I really want-"  
  
"Oh, boo hoo. Cry me a river," Hermione said impatient. "What more could you possibly want?"  
  
Draco's jaw set into a hard line. "Forget it."  
  
"No, no, I'm curious to know now!" Hermione mocked. "Tell me."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Draco broke from their embrace and swiftly strode out the doors and into the gardens. Hermione followed him.  
  
"Draco!" He walked even faster and she quickened her speed to follow him.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Draco turned around suddenly and Hermione stopped in her tracks, surprised.  
  
"You really want to know?" he said dangerously.  
  
She stopped for a moment. "Yes, I do."  
  
"Fine," said Draco. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "In the beginning, all I wanted was to screw you silly and walk off with the title. But.I later realized that you weren't like the other girls. You were different somehow. After my little revelation, I didn't care about winning the game, all I wanted was you."  
  
Hermione's expression softened and so did his. You could even see the beginnings of a smile on Draco's lips.  
  
"Now are you so sure you wanted to know? I don't know what it is about you.and as long as I'm coming clean I might as well tell you, you're the first girl I've slept with out of love. You can take the stupid title.it has no meaning to me.you're all I want."  
  
Hermione was stunned. Finally, after a couple of minutes of just standing there, letting the whole idea sink in, she said, "I'm a bit tired now."  
  
She slowly turned on her heels and started to walk away.  
  
"I hope you liked the shoes," Draco said after her retreating figure.  
  
She stopped still and turned around. "You.sent the shoes?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"I thought it'd look nice with your dress."  
  
She didn't answer, just kept on walking.  
  
She wearily opened the door to her room and slumped in. She closed the door lightly and locked it with a charm. "Oww.my head."  
  
Hermione didn't even bother to kick off her heels as she flung the doors to her balcony open. She had always loved that balcony, it was her place where she could find solace from her sometimes hectic life. She leaned against the railing and watched the night pass by. She stood out there until dawn thinking. Thinking about her life, her future, her friends, and most of all, Draco. She didn't know quite what to think of him.he was a mystery.  
  
As the first signs of dawn began to appear in the horizon, Hermione suddenly had an idea. And she had reached a conclusion. Flinging her dorm room door open, she ran off into the corridors. She was headed to the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
Hermione's heels clacked rhythmically against the stone tiles. Her tight red dress restricted her from taking the wide strides that was itching to take, but she got there soon enough. Luckily she encountered a very drunk Blaise sitting outside the Slytherin dungeon entrance. He was asleep.  
  
Hermione quickly looked around to see if anyone was around and grabbed Blaise by the shoulder. She shook him gently. "Blaise! Blaise, wake up!"  
  
He slowly stirred awake. "Hermione!" he said in a drunken slur. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I need the password to get into the Slytherin dungeons," she said quietly but clearly.  
  
"Hmm," he surveyed her up and down. The red dress certainly fit well.  
  
"It's going to have to come at a price," was his final verdict.  
  
Hermione sighed exasperatedly. She knew what she had to do so she figured she might as well get it over with. She grabbed the top of her dress and yanked, giving Blaise a quick look-see.  
  
Blaise grinned. "Did anyone tell you you've got a great-"  
  
"Oh shut up and open the entrance already!" she snapped as she readjusted her dress.  
  
Blaise got up, grumbling, but nevertheless managed to open the dorm entrance. "Thank you," said Hermione haughtily as she stepped in.  
  
"Anytime, anytime," Blaise slurred. He slumped back against the wall and fell back asleep.  
  
Hermione swiftly found her way to the Head Boy's dorm room. She knocked persistently. Finally she heard the shuffle of slippers and the door creaked open, Draco blocking the doorway.  
  
"Hermione?" He was clad in a pair of black silk boxers and a black silk bathrobe. Hermione had to smile to herself. Even when he was alone he had to look good.  
  
"Hello," she said slowly.  
  
"Hi." Draco managed to reply. He rubbed his eyes quickly to make sure this wasn't a dream.  
  
She stood there silently. He realized what was wrong and opened the door fully, allowing her to come in. "Oh, I'm sorry, come in!"  
  
She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Hermione looked around. Everything was like hers, only in Slytherin motif. She walked slowly out onto the balcony. The sky was starting to burn a bright red. She sighed.  
  
"Was there something you needed to say?" he asked quietly as he followed her out onto the balcony. They stood and gazed out onto the horizon side by side.  
  
"I thought about what you said."  
  
Draco swallowed.  
  
"And.I also recall you saying something earlier. About the first girl you slept with out of love?"  
  
They exchanged glances; Hermione's eyes were full of mirth and Draco's were beginning to show signs of realization.  
  
Hermione reached up and stroked his cheek softly. "I think you have some proposing to do, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco smiled broadly and looked down lovingly at Hermione. He slowly got down on one knee and took Hermione's hand gently. "Hermione Granger, would you do me the great honor of marrying me?"  
  
Hermione squatted ungracefully in front of him. "Yes," she whispered. "I love you, Draco." She leaned in and kissed him. Just as the kiss intensified they soon lost their balance and toppled over lying on the ground, laughing, but still kissing.  
  
It was the beginning of a beautiful day at Hogwarts. 


End file.
